


With a Bow on Top

by firbolging



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dressed Up, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Widojest Week, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firbolging/pseuds/firbolging
Summary: Jester helps Caleb get dressed for a wedding.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55
Collections: Widojest Week 2020





	With a Bow on Top

Caleb was almost finished dressing. All that remained was turning his tie into a bow.

“This is my first wedding,” said Jester, waltzing over and taking the fabric into her own hands. He made no attempt to stop her. “I hope I don’t steal everyone’s attention.”

Jester’s dress was a swirling mass of warmth. Yellow blossomed into pink into purple. At her waist, it bunched off centre, pulled into a perfect bow. It matched the lilac ribbons on each of her horns, the lilac of Caleb’s tie between her blue fingers. On the few occasions they attended fancy parties, Jester always liked her and Caleb to coordinate. Her choices for him were always tasteful. Understated, even. But if she’d wanted him to wear something outrageous, he’d have complied. Perhaps she knew that. Perhaps that’s why she kept things simple. Black trousers, black jacket, and a black shirt. Lilac splashed only on the tie and the lapels.

He smiled down at her as she fumbled. “You will absolutely steal everyone’s attention. But that cannot be helped.”

She screwed her face up in mock concentration, but it hid neither her blush nor her grin. “You know, I don’t actually know what I’m doing here,” she admitted.

“Here,” he said. “Let me.” And without so much as glancing down, he crafted a perfect bow.

“It’s different from how you tie ribbons,” she huffed.

“Next time, just stick a ribbon bow on me.”

Jester threw her head back in a laugh. When she straightened, he placed a quick kiss to the tip of her nose. He made to pull away after that, but she grasped a handful of his hair and drew him very close. Their foreheads bumped gently.

“I love you,” she said simply.

He could not stop smiling as he said, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short but I hope you enjoyed the pure fluff.
> 
> Kudos/comment if you enjoyed <3


End file.
